The Perfect Storm
by Kristina Karev
Summary: Jo loves Alex and Alex loves Jo, but the whole universe seems to be against them. Who will win? Will their awful pasts keep them together or draw them appart? Writing about them learning to accept their pasts as it haunts them with every new step they take. Happenig before their first kiss up until now.
1. chapter 1

Even now, almost two years later, it's not easy. Jo thinks about the abuse all the time. The thing is, it wasn't just the physical abuse that got to her. Hell, it was the physical stuff that hurt her, and how could it not. Broken bones, painful bruises, deep cuts, warm blood dripping down her helpless body as she lays on the cold floor wishing she was somwehere else, wishing she was someone else. But even then, something else hurt more. His words. He was her mentor, but he was also her world. So having her whole world, having him hate her, look at her with dissappointment and anger in his green, beautiful, or more like horrible eyes, was even worse. It's different now. She has a different, probably even better life. And she has a new world she lives in, or almost lives with. Maybe. They're not really, officially together yet, but that hot douche she worked with a while ago sure seems to be the one good thing that's happened to her in a long time. She's not entirely sure how things will go on from here, but she feels good about it. She feels something she hasn't felt in a long time. She feels love, and for Jo, that isn't something she takes lightely at all. She likes him. She really does. She almost gave up her ortho surgery residency with Callie, the best teacher she's ever had, just to work with him and see him every day. On peds. Josephine Alice Wilson almost gave up her ortho dream so she could spend more time with him, Alex Karev. But no, she's lost herself once ready over a guy, and she promised herself she'll never do that again, and right now, as she's shopping around the town, looking for the perfect dress for their first date, she thinks about it all. Maybe that promise was stupid, she thinks, but deep down she knows that it was anything but stupid. Even still, she can't help but wonder: "What if this all was one big, ugly mistake.

Alex's POV:

I walk over to the coffee cart and sigh. Today has been one of the crappiest days of this year, and the gloomy Seattle weather really isn't helping. Today's just one of those days where it seems like anything that can go wrong - does go wrong. And trust me that when I say it's been bad, it really has. I mean, not to sound too depressing but my life mostly sucks anyway, but damn do i hate it today. First, i had to tell a young couple that their perfect little baby has cancer. Fun, right? Then I had a kid die on me. It wasn't my fault, i mean it was God or whatever the hec ypu believe in. I was raised to believe in God, but i don't. I never really did i guess...Anyway, the kid was terminal and all, but still, that doesn't make it right. That just makes it worse. It means they fight even when they know that they're gonna loose, but they still fight just to die figting. It's scary, sad and straight up wrong. But no big deal, right? It's just one kid? Well, no. He was 4, and of course, didn't deserve to die. They never do. I hate it when i see kids die. Seeing adults, that have lived and nade mistakes die is one thing, sad-yes, but seeing kids...damn. Kids are innocent and it's almost like a rule that they get the crap they didn't deserve. Oh, and don't even get me started on how painful it is to watch as their little eyes slowly loose their sparkle the closer they get to the end. It's like some sick, twisted, unfair game. I'm not soft, or at least i like to think i'm not, but some things, on some days are just too much. Today's one of those days. Oh, and my car broke this morning, and i'm pretty sure I lost 100 bucks from the side pocket of my jacket this morning. Yeah, this day can't get any worse-oh crap, tonight's also our first night as a couple.Yeah, not the best time for a first date. I need to impress her, but all I want to do is die. Ok, maybe not really die but at lesst fall asleep for a while, kinda like a coma. Yeah, a nice, long coma'd be quite nice now. Yeah, i really think this day can't get much worse...


	2. chapter 2

Jo's POV:

Crap, i just waisted my only day off i've had this month looking for "the perfect outfit for my date". I mean, there's still hope, but i'm pretty sure my day is already doomed. It's not that i don't want to be with him. I do, I just, I don't want it right now. Not this second, not this day. Not today, but someday. Oh, and I really don't want to do this date thing.

Sadly, my someday is today. I really don't want this. I want to go over to his place, cuddle, maybe watch a movie, we're "officialy" a couple now, so cuddling is acceltable, i think . I don't know. Just do the stuff that couples do on those nights that their pants stay on. I mean, we haven't even kissed and so far in my twenty something years of life i've never been on a date that didn't end up with me in the dude's bed.

But no, I love him too much. I know what this date means. But whatever. It's not like he had an STD or something - God, i hope he doesn't.

Alex's POV:

Jo's really hot. Like the nice kind of hot. Not the slutty, begging for sex hot, but like actual, girly type of hot. It's just...today sucked. Today sucked bad. Today's not the type of day that makes me want to impress her in bed. I would actually really love to kiss her. Honestly. Passionately. Then maybe sit on the couch she got me out of the blue a few weeks ago, maybe watch a movie... today's just not the day...but i know what she's expecting. They all expect it. But Jo's no ordinary girl, so maybe i do get my kiss after all...

Jo's POV:

It' 6 pm. He said he'll be here at 7 to pick me up. He said he obviously knows where I live, as we've hung out at my place a couple times before. Last month we stayed here until 3 am researching something for a case and ended up almost finding nothing, but damn, i sure had fun. I laughed more than i did in months and just felt so... simply great...

That's the kind of date i'd want to go on tonight, not the fancy overpriced restaurant type of stuff. I mean, i know he has the money, not as much as the other attendings because i'm pretty sure he's always looked down on, but still...

And don't get me wrong. I don't think Alex is a freak for remembering where I live. I just really don't like it when people know where my home, my only safe place is. But, on the other hand, if i had to chose one person to tell them my adress, that wouldld be Alex, which is why I invited him here last month. He's just...like a bear. He seems scary and you know he's dangerous, but he wouldn't hurt anyone he loves, just like a bear protects his family, but you can't help it, he's just too cute. And meeting him is exactly like meeting a bear. He'll either be nice and friendly, or he'll bite your face off. You have to risk it, and I did. He ended up being awsome. He's the nicest bear ever.

I put on my little black dress and start curling my hair. The dress is nice. Goes just above my kness, has a lacey front part and a low-cut back. It's pretty, I guess. I paired it with some sparkly black heels, and a silver clutch. Now i'm curling my hair in big, bouncy, almost too elegant for my taste type of curls. I kept the makeup pretty neutral tho. Did some eyeliner, my usual foundation routine, spent a bit more time on my brows than i usually do, and put some red lipstick on. Now that I look at myself, I think I might've went a bit too far... But I look good, I think. It's 6:45 and i'm ready, so i'll just stare at my porch and wait for him to drive in. Lets hope he won't be late.

Alex's POV:

Now that i'm thinking about this, the more i think i'm more convinced that this was one big, or, in fact huge, mistake. Not the fact that I invited Jo out, but the fact that i actually really invited a girl out.

As i'm struggling to put this tie on without strangling myself, I realise how much i'm not made for this. I look silly. I hate using that word, but i literally look silly. Getting drunk on the couch?-sure. Having hot, fun, meaningless sex in on-call rooms? Yeah, i'll take that too. But going out on an actual fancy date with a girl I like? A girl like Jo? Damn i'm screwed.

I told her i'll come and pick her up at 7.

I got home from work at 4 so, obviously there's no reason for me to be late, right? More like fifty shades of wrong. I got home, took a shower, put my shirt and this fancy, almost ridiculous suit on and all that. I was even ready early. But then i started freaking out, sweating, shaking. If i wasn't a doctor, i'd think i was dying. I didn't like the tie I was wearing so i changed it - big mistake. Those things take me an hour to tie everytime.

Then, me being me, i dropped toothpaste on my shirt. What idiot decides to brush their teeth right after putting on his nicest, freshly washed and ironed, 500$ shirt? Apparently I do. Like, i know for a fact that i am not stupid, i mean i finished school and all but sometimes i feel like the dumbest person on Earth.

So, the idea of going out in that shirt went down the drain. I ended uo actually taking a quick shower all over again. And i'm still sweaty and this new shirt I put one now has even more wrinkles then it did before my desparate attempt at ironing it. And it's not even a nice one. It's the one i wear to funerals. How bizzare, right?

All my nice shirts are at the hospital, and there's no way that I can make it in time if I go there. I know what you're thinking. Why would they all be there? It's not like I live in the hospital, right? Well, it actually almost is. My life is pretty boring - the only highlight in it are the kids I help and now, Jo. Plus, I barely have any furniture at my "house" so there's no much point in staying here anyways.

And second, more important is that i hate shirts. I hate seeing them because they remind me of the stupid "bussines men" dads that come to visit their sick kids, only to complain about how much their kid being sick affects their schedule. I want to punch those guys in the face as soon as I see them, and yet, right now, I look exactly like that. I kind of want to punch myself in the face to be honest. Oh, and then those dads remind me of the dad I never had...

Sure, I had a dad. I had a dad who looked like a homeless junkie, which is pretty much what he was, now that i think about it. All he ever did for me, was torture and punish me. Physically, that is. So, if you can say that that is a dad, then yeah, I had a dad. I told ya' i hate shirts.

God, I always do this. I am going to be late again. I hope she doesn't think I blew her off. I never would blow off Jo. I never could... She's not like any other girl I've ever had, and i'm not even sure I have her. She's different. She's better. She's perfect. And i feel guilty as hell, because no matter what Robbins says, I know I don't deserve her. I'll hurt her, and that's the last thing i'd ever want to do. She doesn't deserve that, I swear to God, if I hurt her, I'll murder myself And I never lie, so when I say I'll do it, I really will.

God. I think I love her.

Jo's POV:

As I sit here looking at my porch, I realise that this, once again, was a mistake. I was wrong, once again. It's 7:15 and Alex is nowhere to be seen. I fugured he'd be late, because he's Alex after all, but...


	3. The First Date

THE FIRST DATE

Jo's POV:

What is even love? I've always thought it doesn't exist, not the way it's seen in movies anyway. I was married, but I don't think I was truly in love. I did love him. That's why I got married to him. But he sure as hell did not love me. I mean, I was naïve to think he did because now I know that what he showed wasn't love, it was just an act.

How do you hit someone you love? You don't. You never kay your hand on them, let alone punch them so hard and so many times that they end up in the hospital so hurt that they are barely hanging on, and repeat the same scenario so many times that they lose count. That's not human. It isn't love. It isn't hate. It's something only a monster is capable of doing.

I see that now as sit here in this fancy, probably way overpriced restaurant, on a date with the most amazing guy I've ever met. The funny thing is that, the more time I spend with him, the safer and more amazing I feel. No guy has ever made me feel that. Ever. He isn't a sweetheart at first glance, which sounds bad but it really isn't. I mean, my ex was a sweetheart and all that did is put me in the hospital several times. Alex is, in fact, at first just a very smart douche bag. But that's only before you meet him though.

I met him, and found out that he is better than any other guy I've met so far in my life. He's honest and that makes him seem like a douche at first because people hate honesty. People are liars.

But he, he makes me feel something that words cannot describe. It's that something he has that no other guy does, and that's why he makes me feel like nobody ever has before. He really treats me like a princess. I mean, the fact that he calls me princess is annoying, but I love the fact that he treats me like one.

I've never done anything like this. This whole overpriced restaurant, fancy dresses, suits and all this classiness, but I actually think I kind of like it. I am awkward, and I am nervous and I am probably acting like a huge fool, but he just seems so relaxed and like this is something he has done a million times, which is bad as it means he's had a bunch of girlfriends before me, which should probably bother me but it doesn't. But, I knew that already so I guess I'm fine.

Alex's POV:

As I bring my hands towards my face to run them thru my hair to distract myself a bit, I realise how nervous I am. She's smiling and laughing like I've never seen her do before, she seems genuinely happy, like a little child. It's like she's giving me frickin' butterflies or some nonsense like that. I'm really falling for her. And that, alone, scares the life out of me.

I stare at her as I mindlessly wipe the palms of my sweaty hand on the most expensive pair of pants I've ever worn in my life. She's breathtakingly beautiful and it's not even funny. She's making my brain twist and my heart beat in so many ways, that I can say for sure, if I wasn't a doctor I'd think I'm dying. I guess April was right. True love does exist, or whatever crap along those lines she always says.

As I bring my thoughts back into reality, I realise how much I screwed up. I'm freaking out here. Since when does Alex Karev take girls out to have a fancy dinner with him. And, out of so many stupid interns that chase around me every day, I decide to invite the one I actually like, heck, love.

This is not something I do. I mean, the most I've ever is invited a girl out to an on-call room for a quickie. Inviting Jo out was at the same time the best and worst idea of my life, besides the cancer marriage, that is. Well, this can only go two ways – good or bad.

I sure hope it goes well.

Alex: "Wait, so you actually stole a car? Like, drove it away and all?"

Jo: "Yes, so what? I needed a car, was on my own and took a car for some rich guy who probably had like 4 other ones anyway. And for the record, now that you've said it that way, I realise how bad it all sounds. I was just…always on my own. So yes, the way I've dealt with things wasn't always the best, but it got me here so it's not all that bad, right?

Yes, I did some bad things I'm not proud of and I know it, but mocking me…that's just rude!

And now I'm rambling and yelling at you, my date, which totally proves your point and-…" _Jo bit her tongue so quickly she seemed like a car that ran out of gas and suddenly stopped in the middle of a highway. But she had to do it, anything but telling him the whole story, not yet._

Jo's POV:

Damn, I went too far once again. I went too far, I told him I was on my own and I told him I stole cars. Now all I have left to do is tell him I lived in one of the cars I stole, take my bag, leave, and pray to God her never talks to me again. –who am I kidding? _Josephine interrupted her own thoughts._ Who am I kidding? _–she questioned herself._ He'll never want to talk to me again anyways. He's kind, hot, charming, and on top of all that, his job is literally to save babies and heal tiny kids. He's perfect. How much better does it get? And I had to screw it all up… I always do…

Alex: "I only stole two, but I did manage to get away with it both times., so I guess that counts, right?" _–he said as his natural smirk, innocent but classic to him, appeared on his face. Sometimes he did it by choice, for example, when he was making fun of someone. But other times… it was hus twisted way of showing happiness…or as close to happiness as somebody with so much burden in their life like Alex can get...but, knowing if the smirk was because on his face because he's mocking someone, or actually happy, only a few people could judge. And apparently, Jo sadly wasn't one of them, not yet that is._

Jo: "Yeah, mocking me isn't going to get you in my hands. " _And right after saying that, just like almost anything Jo's said that night, she instantly regretted it._

Alex:"I don't want to get into your pants. I want to get to know you well, Jo. And for the record, I'm not mocking." _–That was the first time in his life that Alex has said that sentence, and meant it. He felt weird, but good, and the nervousness was at this point long gone…_

Alex's POV:

Does she really think I'm mocking her? Maybe now it makes sense- the way she hated hearing me call her princess and all. But, I can't help it. She really is a princess. Rich or poor. She's beautiful, and the fact that she had rough time growing up it seems, makes me simply love her even more. _Alex had no idea he just admitted that he loves Jo…but it was true. Everything he thought and said that_ _night was true._

Growing up on the streets is tough, and I know it. I would never mock… Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all… " _he thought_

Alex: But why's you steal cars? It's not like you had to ride to school or something?" _he asked innocently but no matter what he said after that sentence, or the way he said it, Jo felt like a knife just went thru her heart and made nothing but anger rush thru her veins._

Jo: " No, but I had no place to live! And you know what? If you have a problem with that, with the fact that I was strong and independent enough to take matters in my own hands when I was only 16 years old, that worked my ass off to get the things I have now, to get to be where I am now…high school, college, med school, the residency program, meeting you, if you think- _Alex cut her off by gently putting his hand on her am so softly and gently, like she was made of glass and just enough for her to feel his warmth. Once he did that, she froze immediately. It was like a spark of electricity went thru her- or maybe it really was a spark, a spark full of love and care she never felt before. Jo froze, but also flinched at the same time, just a tad bit. He didn't notice it though – or so she hoped._

 _That flinch scared her because it wasn't something she did because she wanted to. It was automatic. It just happened and made her instantly doubt everything._

 _She thought she was ready. She was, in fact, almost completely sure she was. But, the truth is, things she went through can't be forgotten, or forgiven!_

 _Alex looked at her with nothing but love and worry written all across his face. He looked her straight into her crystal clear eyes._

Alex: "Look, Jo. I was a foster child. 17 homes, every next house with parents worse than the previous one. And my real family – Dad was a junkie, mom was sick. Not much to say there. We were on our own. And Jo, trust me when I say this. I'm not offering sympathy here. I know that means nothing. I'm just saying I know how these things can go. I know what they're like. And all the stuff you did on your own, that doesn't make me hate you. It shows me how strong you are, and it makes me… _he stopped, realising that all this he said was already too much, and mostly because he was afraid that if he continues to speak, he'll say something he shouldn't. He had no idea what awoke all these sad feelings and made them come out in this silly, beautiful but disgusting way, but it didn't matter._

 _All that was important was too se Jo smile, which to his surprise-she did. She shook her head in understanding and a bit of surprise, but without any doubt. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. She could feel it. He was honest. All she felt was…love? Jo wasn't sure, but for the first time ever, she though "Maybe he really is the one.'"_

 _After this heartfelt conversation, the both, in their minds agreed that it was enough of the dark talk for one night, so they dropped it. But they kept on talking. They were telling each other jokes, but in true jolex fashion, they just had to throw some dark stuff in there as well… It was amazing. Itfelt like, even though it was a silly date, they were being the people who they are more than they would've if they just sat on the couch, drank beer and watched some old fashioned horror movie or a game. Oh, and the dark stuff they'd occasionally say- they both knew that was the only way they could stand talking about their dark pasts._

 _Once the night ended, Alex dropped Jo off at her place, in true gentleman fashion, and with nothing, but a heartfelt kiss they exchanged on her porch with rain pouring down on their faces, in the dark with Alex being unable to see anything in the dark, but Jo's soft, oh so kissable lips and glowy, bright eyes._

 _That kiss, it was just what they needed to end the night perfectly._


End file.
